GTA Episode Listing/GTA IV Episode 6: Lone Wolf Biker
"It's me!" ~ Gavin "That was a fucking pileup!" ~ Michael Let's Play Grand Theft Auto IV: Lone Wolf Biker is the sixth episode of Achievement Hunter's Grand Theft Auto IV Let's Play. In this episode it's every Hunter for himself as they play the Lone Wolf Biker mode. Appearances *Geoff Ramsey *Jack Pattillo *Ray Narvaez, Jr. *Michael Jones *Ryan Haywood *Gavin Free Summary In this episode the Hunters decide to play Lone Wolf Biker. Gavin is the initial Lone Wolf Biker, and as the game begins Michael mentions hitting the Y button to respawn the vehicle. (Epic foreshadowing for a later Gavin's Fail-Filled Moment). Michael then records the first kill of the game, dropping Gavin with Ray and Ryan nearby. While following them Geoff flips his bike and winds up landing on his head. After Michael nearly flips his bike Ray and Ryan collide while trying to shoot Michael. Michael then causes a car to go up on its right side wheels, which Ryan promptly finds himself underneath. Ray eventually kills Michael and becomes the lone wolf. He finds himself stuck in a divider and is eventually killed by Jack despite Michael and Ryan being nearby. During the chase Ryan almost flips his bike, then Geoff and Gavin pull off almost the same exact jump. Jack manages to turn around in an attempt to lose his pursuers, but not long afterwards flips his bike and while down is killed by Ray. A car is then seen colliding with Geoff. Ray manages to avoid colliding with a car himself (this car driven by Gavin) but dies on collision with a low wall; Ryan becomes the lone wolf as he was right behind Ray at the time. Ryan manages to escape Jack temporarily as Gavin then flips his car some point behind him. Jack hits a car head-on and flies a good couple hundred feet away from his bike as Geoff ends up in the water. Gavin soon falls to his death while Ray deals with trying to kill Ryan. Ryan soon manages to lose Ray in cornering to get onto the freeway as Ray overshoots the corner. After passing Michael as the Lad got onto the interstate Ryan hits a checkpoint and soon afterwards realizes he has grenades. While pursuing Ryan the three Lads get caught in a major pileup; only Michael stays on his bike. Geoff soon ends up in the water again, nowhere close to the others. Ray and Gavin soon end up with one on the other's back wheel before crashing into the docks; Gavin dies on impact. Ryan is on the docks, his bike close to exploding, and in the end the lone wolf ends up going to Geoff as Ryan is killed by his bike exploding; Gavin is killed in the explosion and Michael kills Ray a split-second later. Upon realizing that the other three's deaths spawned them near Geoff Michael soon hits a car head-on and dies from the impact. Ryan soon kills Geoff, and then Jack dies after colliding with a car. Ray is then knocked sideways by a car at the end of his jump while Jack collides with another car. Gavin soon dies when a car he's standing on explodes, while Michael loses his positioning behind Ryan due to a couple bounces after a jump. Ray soon ends up in the water as Ryan continues to get away; everyone pursuing him missed a turn. After getting out of a parking structure he is killed by Michael, with Ray nearby as well. With Ray and Jack on his tail Michael takes the chase through a park, in which he is killed by Jack. The next lone wolf is Ray, taking down Jack from his left, and takes the chase onto a pier. Ray and Geoff soon end up in the water, where the former is killed by Gavin. (Commence Gavin's Fail-Filled Moment) Gavin soon starts running away from the scene, but within fifteen seconds he is killed by Michael on an unsuccessful zig-zag attempt. He totally forgot to respawn his vehicle. (End Gavin's Fail-Filled Moment) Michael easily lasts longer than Gavin had, managing to lose Gavin when he overshot a turn, Ryan by slipping through a small hole, and Ray when a vehicle suddenly turned in front of him. It ends up being himself that kills him, on collision with a low wall; Geoff becomes the lone wolf. Michael soon reclaims the role while Geoff tries to recover from a collision with a rock that knocked him off his bike, with Ray on the scene himself. Ray soon starts pursuing Michael, while Jack gets knocked off his bike when Gavin's vehicle suddenly jumps in front of him. Jack then calls Gavin "his fullback" while following him, much like a running back in the NFL would; Gavin runs over a bike-less Geoff along the way. Geoff soon gets a car and immediately flips it. Michael then collides with a car and is killed by Ray. Ray eventually flips his bike and manages to kill Michael before Geoff takes him out. Gavin soon arrives on the scene and sends Jack flying away, as the R and R Connection pursues Geoff. Michael soon collides with Ryan and Gavin almost knocks Michael off his bike from behind. Michael almost ends up in the bed of Gavin's truck off a jump. Ryan eventually kills Geoff, but has issues getting out of the park he's in; while pursuing him Ray is knocked off his bike by Gavin. Ray soon kills Ryan while on the freeway, and Gavin is run over by a vehicle during a car switch. He ends up killed by Michael after realizing his rear tire was out, and respawns directly behind him. Michael is then blown off his bike by an exploding gas tank and manages to kill Ray; Gavin promptly runs him over and kills him. For some reason Jack is immediately kicked out of Gavin's vehicle and ends up rolling a good couple hundred feet, and is scared by Michael as he zooms by. Gavin soon flips his vehicle, bails once it catches fire, and is killed by Michael. Geoff, for the fourth time, ends up in the water, but this time he wound up on a dock first. Round one soon ends with Michael as the current lone wolf. Time results have Ryan winning with six minutes forty-nine and eighty-eight hundredths seconds; Michael was the lone wolf for four minutes thirty-five and twelve hundredths seconds; Ray had two minutes forty-six and forty-three hundredths seconds; Geoff survived as the lone wolf for a minute fifty-seven and forty-eight hundredths seconds; Jack spent a minute eighteen and four tenths seconds; and Gavin's time was a minute four and fourteen hundredths seconds. With a much smaller map and only ten minutes of game time the second and final round of the episode begins. Ryan starts as the lone wolf this time and soon Michael goes for a barrel roll after hitting a fallen bike. The first kill of the round is by Ray as he takes out Ryan after a miscue. Ray soon gets stuck on a wall, and not long after getting free he goes for a bit of a long fly while looking at the scoreboard due to hitting a vehicle. He is eventually killed by Jack, and the Hunters begins some rather bad singing during the ensuing chase. Eventually Ray kills Jack after Gavin bails again for a long barrel roll. It takes a while but Jack eventually succeeds in killing Ray while in the park. He soon lands on Michael's car and is killed by the car's driver, with Ray hot on Michael's tail. It ends up being Jack who kills Michael after he bailed from his car. After a long chase Ryan kills Jack with three other Hunters in the area. Ryan soon goes a good distance sideways after hitting a wall, and is killed by Jack before he could clear a jump. Jack soon flips his bike and is killed by Michael, with Ray on the scene. Gavin soon appears on the scene and is killed by Michael. Ray kills him just as Ryan goes into a crazy flip sequence. Gavin then bails while side-by-side with Ryan and goes some distance; Ryan is knocked off his own bike and dies shortly afterwards. Jack scores the next stint as the lone wolf after Ray falls off his bike, with Michael nearby. He is killed by Geoff with a few seconds left in the game, and it is during this invincible start that the game ends. End times are Jack with four minutes 13.82 seconds, Ray had three minutes 13.84 seconds as the lone wolf, Ryan spent a minute 19.72 seconds as the lone wolf, Michael had 42.70 seconds, Geoff spent the final 8.54 as the lone wolf, and Gavin did not have a single stint. Overall times from both games sees Ryan win by over two minutes, 8:09.6 to Ray's 6:00.27; Jack was third with 5:32.22, Michael fourth with 5:17.82, Geoff fifth with 2:06.02, and Gavin last with his first round time of a minute 4.14 seconds. Trivia *Despite Ray and Jack both spending a combined nearly seven and a half minutes as the lone wolf in the second game, neither could combine their scores to even get close to Ryan's overall, as Ray was third in round one and Jack fifth; Ryan's round one total was insurmountable considering Ray's and Jack's round two scores even without his own from the second game *Gavin had one of his fail-filled moments in this episode, forgetting to respawn his bike after killing Ray for his second stint as the lone wolf (having started as the lone wolf); in three total stints Gavin averaged a little over twenty-one seconds a stint, compared to a few two minute-plus stints by the others *Ray's round two total time as the lone wolf was closest to his round one time, at 27.41 seconds; closest behind him was Gavin and his first round score, whereas everyone else was over a minute and a half off (Ryan off by a little over five and a half minutes, but still enough for an easy overall victory) Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Let's Play Category:Grand Theft Auto Let's Plays